La nueva familia Phantohive
by jessstar13
Summary: Una historia en la que una chica de instituto conoce al gran Ciel. P


La nueva familia Phantonhive Capitulo 1: Ciel?  
>Era lunes, sali de mi casa para dirijirme a la escuela. tome el autobus hasta el metro y del metro a la escuela.<br>Era uno de esos dias que parecian normales pero en verdad no lo eran.  
>-buenos dias ni os. Dijo la profesora entrando por la puerta -buenos dias. Dijimos todos lo ni os levantandonos de nuestros asientos y haciendo una reverencia todo fue tranquilo. pasaron las tres horas de la ma ana y ahora tocaba el recreo ( mi hora favorita)<br>- hola chicas. Dije salundando a mi grupo de amigas: Marta, Carla, Constanza, Mercedes y yo - como estais?. dije yo - bien. Dijeron ellas - Chicas! chicas!. escuche el grito de una amiga de la clase - que sucede patricia?  
>- no lo sabeis? resulta que la familia Phantohive bueno, lo que queda de ella, va a venir hoy a nuestra escuela para escojer a una de las chicas de la clase y pasar todo un dia en la mansion de la familia. Pero hay no acaba la histoia. resulta que si al se orito de la famila le gusta esa chica le dara la oportunidad de casarse con el.<br>- QUE!. dijimos todas - es imposible que escoja a una de nosotra, somos de clase media. Dije yo - ya, pero tu no tanto. Me dijo mi amiga carla - ademas yo ya conozco al duque. dije yo - de verdad?!. dijo ella - si, se llama ciel phantohive y lo conozco porque mis padres trabajaban con el. Dije yo - y como te llevas con el?. Dijo marta - solo somos amigos, ademas me cae mejor su mayordomo que el. Dije yo - como es su mayordomo? me pregunto carla - es muy apuesto y viste muy bien ademas, obedece siempre a su amo...  
>sono la campana del patio y nos fuimos para la clase. cuando llegamos, la profesora nos aviso de lo que iva a pasar.<br>Llamaron a la puerta y casi todas las ni as de la clase se asustaron y se atusaron el pelo pero yo, no le di importancia y solo me sente derecha. - se puede? dijo una voz ya conocida para mi. - si, adelante. Dijo la profesora primero paso Ciel con aire de superioridad y luego paso Sebastian que estaba tan apuesto como siempre.  
>Al pasar por mi lado ciel me miro y me dedico una sonrisa y sebastian me saludo con un sinple "se orita?"<br>se dirijieron hacia la profesora mientras que casi todas las ni as babeaban ya no solo por ciel sino por sebastian - chicas este es Ciel phantohive y su mayordomo sebastian. dijo la profesora mientras que ellos hicieron una reverencia - ellos vienen para elegir a una de vosotras para pasar todo el dia de ma ana con el y si la chica que va con el le gusta tendra la oportunidad de casarse con el. Mucha suerte - chicas presentaos. dijo la profesora todas la chicas se presentaron hasta q llego mi turno: - mi nombre es Marina Ruiz Santos. Encantada de volver a verlo se orito Ciel - el gusto es mio. Dijo dedicandome una sorinsa haciendo que me sonrojara. todas terminaron de presentarse.  
>- creo que ya e escogido a una chica. dijo Ciel.<br>- espero que todas allan sido de su agrado. dijo la profesora - si a la chica que e escojido es a... Marina Ruiz Santos. Dijo ciel (estareis pensando que me escojio porque yo le dije algo. pero creerme no le dije nada) - P-pero eso no vale tu ya me conoces escoge a otra q no conozcas. dije confudida - por eso mismo te e escojido porque te conozco. me dijo el dedicandome una sonrisa haciendo que me sonrojara capitulo 2: La gran mansion Phantohive Al dia siguiente me levante sin ganas de hacer nada. ese dia no habia clase porque hoy empezaban las vacaci-  
>ones. ayer, cuando volvi de la ecuela le comente a mis padres el tema...<br>Flashback:  
>- asi que esa el la historia.<br>- a mi me parece bien, ademas ya conocemos a Ciel no creo que te pase nada malo. - lo que pasa esque no entiendo porque me eligio a mi si ya me conocia. - a lo mejor es por eso por lo que te escogio; porque te conoce. en ese momento me quede pensativa...  
>- entoces. iras? - si, ire. Fin de Flachback.<br>Mire el relog de mi cuarto y eran las 9 de la ma ana - la costumbre de madrugar... dije entre dientes recorde que a las 11 habia quedado con ciel. asi que me levante de la cama y me diriji a la ducha.  
>abr el grifo de agua fria y la deje correr hasta que saliera caliente. cuando termine lo unico que se veia en el ba o era vapor.<br>Con la toalla puesta me dirig hacia mi habitaci n y me vesti lo mejor que pude; Un vestido hasta la mitad del muslo de color rosa palo sin mangas y con un lazo rosa chillon en la cintura. El pelo, como siempre lo tenia recogido pero me lo solte por no llevar siempre lo mismo y me hice dos trenzas a los lados de la cabeza cogidas por una orquilla con una flor color rosa. (en general, TODA de rosa)  
>Vaje a la planta baja de mi casa, ya era casi la hora de que me recojieran. mis padres, no estaban despiertos pero les deje una nota para que supieran que me habia ido. ya eran las 11 a.m. y como siempre, era tan puntual de llegar a la hora acordada. llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir.<br>- Buenos dias se orita. Dijo una voz ya conocida para mi - Sebastian! cuanto tiempo sin vernos. dije dandole un abrazo - yo tambien me alegro de volver a verla se orita. dijo el corespondiendome al abrazo nos dirijimos hacia el coche (limusina) durante el viaje sebastian y yo tubimos una peque a combersacion - bueno, y que tal con ciel? dije yo - el se orito esta bien pero cada dia mas caprichoso. me dijo el con una mueca en la cara.- y tu que tal?  
>te va bien en la escuela? me pregunto el - si, demasiado. Menos mal que ya estoy en vacaciones. dije relajada.- oye sebastian. tienes novia?<br>- yo? no, todavia no. y si algun dia la tengo espero que sea como usted de encantadora y bella. me dijo el dedicandome una sonrisa.  
>- anda, anda. yo solo soy una ni a. dije sonrojada cuando llegamos a la mansion el me abrio la puerta y me ofrecio su mano para poder bajar y cuando baje note como me susuro algo al oido -*si fuera un poco mas mayor no tendria duda de salir con usted, se orita*<br>despu s de bajarme del coche Sebastian me acompa o hasta la puerta de la mansi n donde me esperaba Ciel para ir a su despacho a hablar un poco m s - bueno aqui estoy otra vez - es un honor que puedas estar de nuevo aqui conmigo - solo quiero que me expliques una cosa. Por que me escogiste a mi?  
>- no es evidente, porque ya te conozco ademas desde el principio me pareciste la indicada para casarte conmigo en ese momento me quede paralizada mirandolo con cara de confusi n no sabia que decir estaba nerviosa - p-para casarte conmigo?<br>- si ya te lo he dicho, entonces cual es tu respuesta - yo... tengo que pensarlo en ese momento sali disparada del despacho muy confundida y angustiada, no entendia todo era extra o entonces, me sente en uno de los bancos que habia en el jard n necesitaba repasar la situaci n.  
>Capitulo 3: respuesta inesperada estaba oscuro no sabia donde estaba lo unico que veia eran manchas negras y blancas de repente,<br>escuche una voz que no reconoc y que solo decia: -se orita,se oria?  
>en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba dormida y me desperte de golpe viendo a sebastian muy cerca de mi cara. lo unico que pude hacer fue sonrojarme - se orita se encuentra usted bien? - si, no te preocupes me encuentro bien solo tenia sue o - me alegro, el se orito ciel le esta esperando dentro. me dijo ofreciendome su mano para que lo siguera.<br>cuando llegue al despacho me disculpe con ciel por haver salido corriendo de su despacho y preucuparle.  
>- lo siento mucho ciel - no es nada. dijo dando me un peque o beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrrojara mucho depues de eso nos dirijimos a dar un largo paseo por el jardin de la mansion. hasta que llegamos a unos de los bancos del jardin donde ciel se sento a mi lado y me cojio las dos manos en forma de cari o - marina, solo quiero que sepas que tomes la decision que tomes yo simpre te apoyare - muchas gracias ciel. saves? me e dado cuenta de que eres una person maravillosa yencantadora y por eso me gustas. le dije mientras le puse mi mano en su mejilla - eso quiere decir que...<br>- si ciel. me casare contigo. dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso que el corespondio.  
>Capitulo 4: chica nueva en la familia Phantohive La verdad, esque a ciel y a mi nos iva bastante bien. todavia, no viviamos juntos pero de vez en cuando nos veiamos.<br>Ese dia, habia quedado con el para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Ese mismo dia, harian 3 a os desque que ciel me pidio matrimonio y queriamos celebrarlo.  
>Para ello, ivamos a ir a un restaurante famoso y luego, a ver una pelicula en el cine.<br>Yo, me estaba preparando. como era invierno, me puse unos jeans y una sudadera blanca.  
>Era temprano. Las 10 de la ma ana. y ciel, no benia asta las 12 si que, me fu a dar una vuelta por el parque. sal de mi casa, hacia mucho frio por lo que decid ir a tomar un chocolate caliente al kiosko del parque.<br>Ya con mi chocolate caliente en mis frias y hermosas manos(ok, no eso lo puse por inspiracion propia). Me sente en un banco del parque donde tranquilamente, me tom mi chocolate sin ningun problema.  
>Mire mi relog y me percate de que ya eran las 12:20.<br>- Dios! que tarde!  
>sali corriendo hacia mi casa hasta que me di cuenta de que el coche de ciel estaba esperandome en la puerta. me acerqu con cautela para no aparentar el sofoc n de la carrera - Marina! creia que ya no bendrias!- me dijo ciel corriendo acia mi dandome un abrazo al que yo correspond .<br>- Perdon por el retraso. esque fu al parque a dar una vuelta y se me izo tarde.  
>- no pasa nada! lo importante ahora esque estas aqui y que nos lo vamos a pasar en grande!- me dijo ciel abriendome la puerta del coche.<br>El viaje fue tranquilo, asta que llegamos al centro de la ciudad, fuimos al restaurante donde ciel,  
>ya tenia la mesa reservada para nosotros dos. ese dia, Sebastian no estaba con nosotros ya que ciel decidio que ese dia era solo para nosotros dos. Pero claro, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento, aparezca cualquier Shinigami o incluso peor: el marica de Grell.<br>La comida fue tranquila. Despues, nos dirijimos hacia el cine donde tranquilamente vimos una pelicula de miedo que me d


End file.
